Ramalan or Lamaran
by airkeyan
Summary: apa yang akan kalian lihat jika bisa menerawang masa depan? A. melihat resepsi pernikahan kita B. melihat pemakaman kita C. melihat pemakaman mantan D. melihat mantan hidup bahagia itulah yang terjadi pada shion. Putri dari sebuah kastil besar itu tak sengaja melihat kematian.../kau belum menjawab/PLAK


genre: romance -ehh... bener kan-

Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, Absurd, typo, etc.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

-Ramalan or lamaran-

Diriku melangkah cepat meninggalkanmu. Kau terus memanggil namaku dengan suara lantang. Aku tidak ingin melihat muka orang itu saat ini.

"Shion..."itulah aku yang masih saja cuek

"Shion"

"Shi..."

"Apa kau bisa diam Naruto" Dialah mahluk yang sedari tadi mengejarku .aku memilih berbalik dan menatapnya, Sungguh kau membuatku risih. Kau semakin mendekat, tak peduli dengan ucapanku. Kau memaksa diriku untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita sekarang

"kau belum memberikan jawaban"semakin mendekat

"lupakan saja"

"tapi kenapa???"ucapmu lirih

Aku menari nafas panjang, berusaha menghindari tatapan memohon yang kau lontarkan"ini akan sulit bagimu"

Diriku mendengus aku hanya terdiam, Ragu, sudah lama aku memikirkan semua ini, apa yang aku takutkan dari tiga bulan yang lalu ternyata terjadi juga, hampir setiap malam aku memikirkan 'kehancuran"' yang akan diriku jalani, ini lebih berat dari pada perang dengan kastil lain

Mata indah itu menutup berapa saat diiringi dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar berat.Kau terlihat memaku. Menatapku dengan sangat inten. Hangat,tanpa kusadari kau sudah menggenggam erat tanganku "le...lepas"seruku dengan keras

"kita harus bicara"

Secepat angin kita sampai didaerah yang dipenuhi dengan rumput hijau. Aku baru ingat ini merupakan jurus andalanmu. Tapi tempat apa ini. Muncul sebuah memori dipikiranku disaat menelisik alang-alang dibawah pohon.

"ini..."

"yap, jika kau berpikir ini tempat pertama kita jadian kau benar"kau mengeluarkan cengiran khasmu

Bisa-kah kau hentikan sikapmu itu. Aku benci dirimu yang acuh saat aku marah. Aku benci dirimu yang tak menghiraukan ucapanku. Aku benci dirimu yang tidak mengerti ceritaku.

Aku tahu kau bukan pendengar yang baik tapi bisakah aku berharap kau akan mengerti dengan ceritaku

"kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab"katamu sukses membuatku keluar dari lamunanku

...

-flashback-

 _Semuanya bermula saat Serangan tiba-tiba oleh beberapa orang berjubah hitam. Desa Konoha hancur begitu saja. Jeritan waga desa memekikan telingaku. Malam yang gelap berganti dengan hujan darah._

 _"cepat tolong mereka, kau itu hokage"_

 _"kau itu istriku"kau menyentak diriku yang sangat rewel digendonganmu_

 _Kami melintasi hutan konoh. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang sedikit membungkuk. Ketakutan menyelimuti hatiku. Bukannya aku takut mati namun..._

 _"awas!"aku berteriak disaat besi tajam terbang kearah kita_

 _Genggamanmu melemah badanku terperosok ketanah. Aku harus iklas mendapati wajahku penuh luka karna menghantam tanah._

 _"akhirnya ketemu, kyubi" ucap pria parubaya dibaris depan Mungkin dia pemimpinnya pikirku yang masih diposisi tergeletak._

 _Sekarang kau sudah berdiri gagah dihadapanku dengan kunai ditangan kananmu. "Apa telingamu kemasukan air, mereka mengincarmu Naruto"_

 _Aku berusaha menyuruhnya pergi tetapi sepertinya kupingmu benar-benar kemasukan air. Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu"cepat pergi"pekiku. Mereka-lah yang telah menghacurkan desa konoha._

 _Mereka berenam adalah..._

 _Pein_

 _Pemimpin akatsuki. Organisasi yang memiliki tujuan kedamaian dengan cara mengumpulkan bijuu. Ideologi macam apa itu ucapku dalam benak_

 _"Aku ingin membangun sebuah Dunia Baru ..Dan Karna itu Aku membutuhkanmu ..Aku membutuhkan bijuu yang ada dalam Dirimu"Ucap Pain tendou menjelaskan keinginannya .._

 _Cukup jarang seorang pein yang notabenenya dewa dari desa Amegakure itu langsung menangkap biju_. _Mengingat akatsuki memiliki anggota yang sangat hebat contohnya saja Uchiha Itachi ninja penghianat yang pernah merusak dinding pertahanan kastilku_

 _"Shion cepat pergi dari sini"_

 _"cepat pergi!!"teriakmu yang terdengar sangat kesal saat aku tak bergeming. Kakiku tak bisa bergerak. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Tendangan dari dalam perut-pun aku acuhkan_

 _"tolong besarkan anak kita dengan baik"_

 _Badanku bergetar seketika cairan dari netra mulai membasahi pipiku._

 _Sudah terlambat untuk melangkah ataupun berlari Yang kutakutkan baru saja tercipta dihadapanku. Sebuah besi tajam merobek dada sebelah kanan suamiku._

 _Aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Badan kuterjatuh dari atas kasur raksasa kesayanganku_

 _Mataku perlahan membuka. Aku sedikit terpental melihat dihadapanku sudah dipenuhi oleh penjaga kastil_

 _"kenapa nona, apa ada musuh_

 _"KELUAR..."aku memekik_

...

"jadi begitu..." katamu sambil memegang bawah bibir

Aku meneraeang sepasang kumbang yang sedang terbang bersama-sama"kurang ajar, berani sekali para pengawal itu masuk kekamarmu"

"eh!?"

PLAK

Pipimu memerah setelah kutampar "apa kau tak mengerti, aku mengkhawatirkanmu"untuk sekali lagi air mataku jatuh ketanah

"kau taukan ramalan mimpiku tak pernah meleset karna itu takdir"grutuku

Kau tersenyum dan mengahapus air mataku."aku tidak percaya dengan ramalanmu"

Sejenak alasanmu membuat mataku membulat. Kata-katanya sukses membuat mulutku tak bisa menutup. Untuk beberapa saat dirimu membuatku mengingat kejadian saat kita bertemu

Kau benar, Uzamaki Naruto yang aku kenal tak mungkin meninggalkan seseorang untuk dirinya akan tetapi yang terpenting kau tak akan semudah itu mati

"yang aku percaya, kau akan menjadi istriku"ucapmu sembari menyodorkan kotak merah berisi cincin berlian yang sangat indah

Wajahku memerah, jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Ada apa ini?"Apa kau mau mendampingiku selamanya"

Kumbang merah itu menjadi saksi anggukanku. Naruto meloncat kegirangan. Kau menari konyol bersama beberapa rumput yang tertiup angin. Aku meringis melihat kelakuannya. Tak dapat dibayangkan saat Naruto menggendong anak nanti.

Naruto yang memikulku, tak memperdulikan akan diamuk oleh ketua penjaga kastil karna membawa sang putri pergi tanpa izin

Aku memperat peganganku yang bertengger di lehernya. "aku mencintai mu"ucapku lirih dikupingnya

Sedikit aneh mengapa kau tak menggunakan jurus berpindah tempat, aku tak mau bertanya padanya. Mengingat dirinya sedang mengutarakan puisi romantis buatannya.

"Puisimu jelek"

kau mengerucutkan biburmu. Apa aku membuatmu marah"kau dengar"Ia menurunkanku. Apa mungkin kau benar-benar marah. Seketika naruto mengacak-acak rambutku"eh...kenapa kau mengacak-acak rambutku"aku membalas perbuatan calon suamiku itu dengan menarik ikat kepalanya.

Kamipun saling berkejaran dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, sesekali kami saling mengelitiki kemudian berlarian lagi. Kenangan sewaktu hari pertama jadian terulang kembali. Mungkin tidak ada yang mengira kalau diriku mempunyai sisi kekanak-kanakan, mengingat ketegasan yang dimiliki.

Kami berdua memutuskan untuk beristrahat sejenak diatas rerumputan hijau didalam hutan. Sejenak, aku dan naruto lupa akan dedaunan yang berjatuhan.Dan sejenak Kita lupa akan dunia

-Shion-

-Ada apa???-

-kau ingin punya anak berapa-

Kyaa...perkataanya sukses membuat pipiku merona

Hanya waktu yang dapat membuktikan kejadian itu terjadi atau tidak, tetapi seperti kata Naruto tadi aku akan menjadi istrinya

END

A/n: Hai semuanya, Gimana puasanya nih…. Aku datang lagi dengan cerita gaje.aku sangat mengharapkan partisipasi teman-teman dalam mengkritik, memberi saran.

aku butuh bantuan kalian. REVIEW ya... makasih


End file.
